


A Night To Remember

by godzilla5549



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Gentle femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godzilla5549/pseuds/godzilla5549





	1. Part 1

Following the battle against the unknown Klaxosaur, there was a brief meeting where Nana discussed some things with all the pilots. She had only said to keep quiet about the event, as APE was still attempting to figure out what had happened. The pilots were all dismissed and said to get a good night of rest in preparation for the meeting with Plantation 26.

As soon as things were wrapped up, Zero Two grabbed Hiro’s hand and ran out of the room with him. He didn’t know where she was taking him, and he still had the idea of getting to bed early. But with Zero Two having something on her mind, he was unsure about that prospect.

“Zero Two... what are we doing?” he asked, unsure if he even wanted a response.

“I want to have some more fun with my Darling!” she responded with delight.

Hiro was still feeling the absolute joy from when he was piloting Strelizia with her, so he felt that whatever she wanted to do, it would be alright if it was with her.

 

Zero Two took him back into the male living areas, heading straight for his own room. The other pilots were going to rest outside anyways and likely visit Mitsuru again after a bit, so there would be no disturbances. Once they were at the door to his room, Zero Two tossed Hiro inside and then locked the door behind them. When he turned around, he saw a shine in her eyes, as she had a smile across her face as she stared him down.

She started walking towards him with a certain level of authority, and just before running into him she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in close. They smacked lips together and Zero Two began to push her way into his mouth, her tongue reaching out as they kept pressing themselves together. Hiro was unsure of what to do with his hands, so he decided on placing them on her waist.

“I see you really want me, don’t you,” Zero Two said playfully.

“I just... I really like the way your body feels,” Hiro said, his voice lowering near the end.

Something about that statement must have put a fire into Zero Two. She pushed Hiro away from her and started running her hands over herself and she moaned loudly.

“First you confess your undying love for me and now you tell me you want my whole body? I think I might have to do something about that,” she said, sounding as if she was mildly annoyed. “How about... we start with having you undress me.”

Both Hiro and Zero Two had changed back into their regular uniforms, but it seemed that they would not be on for much longer. Hiro walked back closer to her and began to undo her top. Just as he was pulling it off of her shoulders, Zero Two quipped back again.

“Come on, do it faster.”

Hiro began to undress her with a bit more speed, now pulling her skirt down to her ankles. She stepped out of it and Hiro tossed it to the side. Zero Two now stood in just a shirt and underwear, and she turned around and grabbed Hiro’s hands.

“Too slow,” she said, now swapping back to her playful voice.

But to Hiro, her actions seemed to contradict the tone she was taking. Now, she had put one her feet in between his and kicked out one of his knees from the back. This forced him to fall backwards, but of course she already had her hands behind his back. She lowered him to the ground and ended up on top of him. Her hair streamed down and fell onto Hiro’s face. He couldn’t do anything about it as she still had a tight grip on his hands.

“You had your turn, now I’ll get mine,” Zero Two said.

Hiro could hardly do much to stop her. She was taller than him and clearly had an advantage in strength. But he also didn’t want to fight her by trying to break free of her grasp. He resigned himself to letting her take the lead and dictate what would happen to him.

 

Zero Two continued to hold him down, and she had moved her hair out of the way so she could see his face again. Then she pressed herself down onto him and locked lips again. This time, she was going right at him, relentlessly pressing her lips against his. After a bit, she shifted her weight down near her hips and began to grind against him. Within a minute, Zero Two could feel the bulge underneath his shorts, made much easier due to the relative lack of clothing she had on. Finally, she released her lips from his, both of them catching their breath.

“My my... you really are excited about this. Perhaps you like it when I hold you down like this?” she asked laughingly.

She waited for no response, and began to take off Hiro’s top. Her weight was resting right on Hiro’s crotch, both their privates gently rubbing against each other. Hiro was already extremely hard, but this only made it even more so.

“Zero Two, I’m sorry about being slow before,” Hiro managed to get out, just before she pulled his shirt right over his head.

“Shhhh..” she said, placing a finger over Hiro’s mouth. “Don’t worry about it. I can take care of you. Just do what I say, alright Darling?”

She ran her hand up and down Hiro’s chest, watching as her fingers felt all the bumps. He was surprisingly well-built for being his age, a result of his constant time working out in the training units. Zero Two licked her lips and placed a hand on Hiro’s face, caressing a cheek. She resumed with kissing him and holding him down. After a bit, Hiro started to squirm a bit more than usual.

“Zero Two, I can feel something coming!” he managed to say.

Before he could do anything about it, a wave of sensation rushed down into his genitals. He winced and braced for what was coming, and it did come. In a single pulse, it shot right out of him, but Hiro still had some clothes on. A wet spot formed right where Zero Two was rubbing against, and by this time she herself was also extremely moist.

“You already came? I thought your endurance in the FranXX would match up here as well...” she said, sounding a bit disappointed. “You still have to satisfy me though, so there is no way we are stopping so soon.”

Zero Two resolved to see just how many times she could make Hiro orgasm. She began by spinning around, such that her face was now right above Hiro’s penis. Although Hiro couldn’t see it, she had a smile on her face as she began to undo the buttons on his shorts. What he could see was a full view of her bright pink underwear, almost the same color as her hair. After a few seconds of waiting, Hiro felt something engulf his penis. Zero Two had taken his entire manhood into her mouth, and had already started bobbing her head.

Hiro could simply not contain the amount of pleasure he was experiencing. His moans were growing in intensity with every motion that Zero Two was making. Due to his emissions from earlier, the entire length of his shaft was already wet, making it that much easier for Zero Two to glide her tongue and mouth along. Just as he was nearing a second climax, she pulled her head up and looked back at Hiro.

“And I guess you think I’m just here to pleasure you? Why don’t you start on me?” she remarked, sounding a bit peeved.

“Well... what do you want me to do?” Hiro asked sheepishly.

“I think you know what to do... so get to work,” Zero Two quipped, returning her attention back to Hiro’s penis.

He had an idea of what he should do. Zero Two’s vaginal opening was mere inches away from his face. All he had to do was pull her panties aside and begin, only there was a slight problem: she was still holding his arms down. Hiro had to figure out a way, and quickly, or else she would complain again. He stuck his tongue out and slipped it underneath her panties, then bit down just enough to have a decent hold on them. He was having difficulty moving them away though, and on one of his attempts Hiro managed to pull them down and off of her hips.

“Oh... that’s the spirit. Keep going,” she noted, perhaps to give Hiro some confidence.

He took it as words of encouragement, and had a much easier time pulling them the rest of the way off. But now a new problem existed: Zero Two’s panties were basically over his face now. She must have figured out what he was doing, as she reached a hand back and swiftly slipped her legs out of them one at a time.

“Alright Darling, I’ll let you have your hands back, but you better do some magic,” she said.

Hiro was unsure if she was still toying with him or if she was being serious. Either way, this newfound sense of freedom he had gave him a boost. He took his hands and spread apart Zero Two’s cheeks and then stuffed his face in. His tongue went straight in and he started to search inside of her with it. Hiro must have done it right, as she stopped sucking on him and moaned loudly, although it was muffled a bit as she still had her mouth full with his penis. The vibration of her moaning on his penis was too much for him to handle, and he could feel the pressure building up fast.

“Zero Two!!” he yelped.

She said nothing and pushed her head down as far as possible, taking in all of Hiro as deep as he could go. He let out a stream of his semen, and this time it came out with much more force. Zero Two could feel the pulsating vigor in his penis, with each time blood pumped through it, more sperm shot out into her mouth. After a few seconds, Hiro’s body went limp, exhausted after ejecting so much. Zero Two slowly pulled her mouth off Hiro’s penis, and got onto her feet, making sure her head was tipped back so none of his sperm fell out. He could hear as she swallowed it all, and with how much there was, it took her multiple times to get it all down her throat.

“Your taste, Darling... your taste... drives me wild,” she said, her voice deepening, sounding almost primal to Hiro.

 

Hiro was trying to recover from what had just happened, and he was still lying motionless on the floor. He suddenly felt someone’s arms slip underneath his own, and he realized that Zero Two was picking him up. Hiro got his feet underneath him, only to find her dropping him as he tried to stand up. Luckily, just as Zero Two had planned, he fell onto his own bed. At this point, Hiro had finally noticed that she had stripped him of all his clothing. She stood over him as he laid there, and licked her lips again, reaching for his shoulders to pin him down.

“I still haven’t gotten what I wanted,” Zero Two stated, almost in a joking manner, but Hiro could tell she was being serious.

He backed himself up completely onto the bed, and she placed her knees right beside Hiro’s hips and she climbed in with him, still locking him down on the bed. It was starting to get dark outside, but he could still see all the curves on her body as she leaned over him, straddling him and licking her lips.

“Zero Two... you really are beautiful...” Hiro said, still trying to wrap his mind around what was going on.

“Thanks Darling, but I think it’s time that I get you truly inside of me,” she said with a passion.

With one hand she reached back and grabbed ahold of his shaft and guided it so that it lined up perfectly with her vaginal opening. She stopped for just a second and look up at him.

“Now Darling, you had better be ready...” she warned him.

“Ready for what?” he asked.

“Ready for me not stopping, no matter how much you ask for it, no matter how much you beg for it,” Zero Two said, her eyes shining bright. “I’m not stopping until I feel satisfied by you.”

And with that, she pressed her hips down onto his, and Hiro’s penis slotted right into her. The sensation of penetrating her that deeply overcame him, and suddenly was reminded of piloting with her in Strelizia. Just as it was then, Hiro could no longer tell where he ended and she began. They were joined together by their most sensitive parts, and then Zero Two started moving again. She was still leaning very far over him, to where her face was right near his, but she had superb control of her lower body. With a vigorous force, she was raising and lowering her hips right down onto his crotch. The bed was shaking as she bounced, and she started kissing him with force.

“Zero Two... this is the best I have ever felt before,” Hiro cried, trying to keep his head on straight as she kept up the intensity.

“I know you said you wanted to ride me, but I think it is better if I am riding you, don’t you agree Darling?” she asked, this time with a bit more love in her words.

“Yes, this is better... so much better...”

Zero Two heard his words, and let out a laugh as she kept going, riding on him and grinding away at him, not slowing her pace at all.


	2. Part 2

The sheer pleasure Hiro was experiencing made his mind enter a different state. He began thinking of a world without Klaxosaurs, a world where they could live without fear of having everything the children knew destroyed. He wanted a life apart from everyone else, but then he thought of including Zero Two in this dream of his. The time he had spent with her was some of his most enjoyable. Hiro had finally regained a purpose in his life now that he could pilot with Zero Two.

Hiro slowly started to wake back up to reality. He realized that it was now in the middle of the night, and he had not moved from where he was on the bed. But there was an incredibly warm body tucked in right beside him. Instantly, Hiro remembered what happened just before, how Zero Two was riding on top of him, and how she was having so much fun while doing it. From the time he had passed out to now, she must have finished up and fallen asleep next to him, wrapping her legs around his and draping an arm over his body.

Hiro did not want to move, or else he would risk waking her up. He was completely unsure of how long he had been out, and she could be in deep sleep. But he suddenly realized that he needed to go use the restroom. Hiro started by slowly moving her arm up and off of him. It was a bit heavier than he expected, but she didn’t move at all while he did so. He then pulled his legs straight out from between hers. Zero Two rolled over slightly such that now her body was flat on the bed. Hiro had a perfect view of her naked body as she breathed softly in her sleep, how her chest would rise and fall. He couldn’t help but take all of in for a few seconds before stepping over her and heading for the door. As he reached for the handle, he could hear Zero Two move again, and she made a sound.

“Dar.... ling....” she whispered, just loud enough for Hiro to make out what she said.

His head instantly turned to look at her, but she hadn’t moved much. She was only talking in her sleep, and hadn’t noticed him get up. He cracked the door open as silently as he could, and ran off to do his business.

***

Hiro returned to his room and approached the door. It was extremely quiet inside of his room. A bit... too quiet. The faint light in the hallway had made his eyes adjust, so when he opened the door to the room he could barely see inside. The lack of any noise told him that Zero Two was still sleeping, so he stepped inside and turned around to close the door. That is when he heard rapid footsteps from behind him.

“I’ve got you now, my Darling!” she exclaimed, wrapping one arm around his waist and another around his mouth. “You can’t just run off without telling me...”

Hiro was unable to respond, as she had a tight grip on his lips. All he could manage was a few muffled noises which no one would be able to understand.

“Now that you are back, I think I will need to teach you a lesson. You did something real naughty and now it’s time to answer for it,” she told him.

In a swift motion, she kicked the door closed and locked it with one hand, then spun Hiro around and pressed her lips on his. Zero Two was running one hand through his hair while another ran down his body. Hiro was initially bewildered by what had taken place, but quickly closed his eyes and entered into her embrace willingly. In contrast to what had happened a few hours before, they both stood naked. Zero Two ended the kiss and looked at Hiro with a smile on her face.

“So... what is it that I did?” he asked shyly.

“You did the naughtiest of things,” she said, still not answering his question. “You passed out without satisfying me and left me wanting more of your sperm inside of me.”

Zero Two could wait no longer. Her body did desire more of Hiro inside of her, and if she couldn’t get him inside of her by pressuring him she would just have to do it by force. She hadn’t felt this way before, and while she wasn’t exactly running on instincts, she was merely doing what her body wanted.

 

Zero Two had managed to wrangle Hiro back onto the bed, but this time she laid down first and pulled him on top of her. She was fighting the urge to go right at him with all she had, and wanted to see if Hiro would get into it more with her.

“What’s the matter, you liked it more when I was on top?” she asked, noticing that Hiro’s penis was not fully erect yet.

“N... no, that’s not it...” he replied with uncertainty. “I just... am not really prepared yet...”

“Well then, how about I give you a little help.”

As she said that, Zero Two had pulled her legs up and pressed them down on Hiro’s thighs, forcing him to sit down on the bed. She then sat up and angled her feet so that the bottom of each was facing each other. Hiro looked down to see this and realized what she was doing, and as he looked up at her face, she had a grin across her cheeks and licked her lips.

“Just sit back and relax, Darling. Let me take care of it for you,” she said.

With that, she pressed her feet up against Hiro’s penis, now semi-erect, and began to slide them up and down along the shaft. Hiro tensed up due to the new sensation, having a pair of feet rubbing all over his genitals was completely foreign to him. At first, it seemed uncomfortable, but after a minute the stimulation began to build up. The general feeling of the raw skin touching and the unevenness with which Zero Two’s feet were enveloping his penis caused him to grow fully erect. She could now glide her feet along the full length of his penis, assisted by the small amount of fluid that was leaking out of the tip each time she pulled her feet upwards. Zero Two was still staring intently at it all while Hiro was starting to be overwhelmed by the pleasure. His head arched back and he began to moan. She took this as a sign to move her feet faster, now synchronizing the motion and pressing them together even more. Hiro could not contain it any longer.

“Zero Two... it’s too much...” he murmured.

“Hmm? I thought I told you I want your seed inside of me...” she warned.

With that, she stopped pleasuring Hiro with her feet and pressed down on the tip of his penis with one of her feet. Hiro winced at the minor amount of pain, which was amplified due to the amount of sensitivity of his penis.

“If you are going to release it all, you can only do so with my permission,” she told him with a stern voice.

Zero Two grabbed his arms and pulled him on top of her again, and this time she kept her legs up high and wrapped them around Hiro’s waist. She pulled them closer to her, forcing him closer to her. Hiro’s penis descended until his tip was just touching the lips of her vagina.

“Now... come to me,” she said, pulling her legs in tightly.

Hiro’s penis penetrated her. Zero Two let out a shout as took every bit of him deep inside of her. She could feel her insides being spread apart by his penis, with how it seemed to be even larger than before. Hiro felt like he was being absorbed into her, her vaginal wall gripping at his penis and refusing to let go of it.

“Ohhhh... yes...” she whimpered. “Please... keep going...”

He began to pull himself back out, and then ran his penis back into her. Zero Two was moaning and squealing each time he did this. He was slightly confused. Just before she was ordering him around and making demands, but now she had mostly dissolved and fallen limp. Her legs were still around him but they only held on loosely. Hiro was moving his hips on his own, watching as with every push inside of her she moaned louder. Zero Two took her hands and grabbed his shoulders. She pulled him down slowly towards her and kissed him while he was still thrusting inside of her. Hiro now laid down on top of her, her breasts providing an ultra soft cushion for Hiro’s own chest.

“Darling... you are so wonderful...” she whispered softly into his ear.

Hiro increased the speed and force of his thrusting, and Zero Two could hear his grunting as he neared his limits again. She couldn’t help but let out a moan as he hit her deepest parts.

“Oh... Darling, I’m almost... there...”

“I am as well...”

“Darling... together...”

Hiro kept up his pelvic motion as long as he could, then he collapsed as a stream of his thick sperm shot out deep inside Zero Two. Likewise, her legs tightened up and squeezed Hiro, forcing him even deeper inside of her. Multiple times Hiro’s penis throbbed as more of his hot semen was pumped into Zero Two. She could feel each time it flowed through, and the sensation of having all his liquid pour into her made her feel relieved, as her own orgasm ended and a wave of feeling returned to her.

It was still the middle of the night, and they were both exhausted from their intense session of raw love making. Hiro rolled over beside her, both of them breathing heavily. After a few minutes of rest. Zero Two raised herself and leaned over Hiro.

“You really are my Darling,” she said sweetly. “You are my first one to ever be this close to me, and you had better believe that I won’t let you get away.”

She placed a hand on Hiro’s cheek and kissed him softly. He responded by doing the same.

“I hope we can do this every night, my Darling,” she said with eagerness.

“Every night?” Hiro questioned.

“Don’t start getting weak on me. I want to see if you can last longer than me at some point,” she quipped.

“Then we should start practicing now,” Hiro replied.

“Now that’s my Darling,” she said. “But first, we should get some rest. I want to see what you have in store me for me tomorrow.”

“I’ll do what I must to meet your expectations.”

Zero Two gave him a peck on the cheek, and wrapped herself around him and snuggled her face into Hiro’s neck. Within a few minutes both of them were asleep, dreaming about how they could best fulfill each other’s desires.


End file.
